


All Babes are Wolves

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [72]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Daughters, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Protective John, Protective Sherlock, Violet has a low tolerance for idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fathers are overprotective when daughters go on dates. Violet Morstan Watson is having none of that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Babes are Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> My second 221b ficlet. I like this form - I can work on some of the more snippety ideas that aren't right for a longer story!
> 
> The title is from the Spinnerette's song [All Babes are Wolves.](http://youtu.be/GyDBworlA3Y)

 

Violet has very little time for idiots. Even when those idiots are her fathers.

The poor lad who came to 221B for a school dance when she was 17 was subjected to long looks of quiet menace as he stood in the foyer. John folded his arms and exuded a militarily dangerous air. Sherlock looked down his nose at the boy and drew a breath to enumerate every deduction he’d just made about the lad.

“Could you wait outside, Damon?” asked Violet, shoving the boy onto the street and closing the door behind him before damage could be inflicted.

Then Violet turned on her dads, and those two brave, strong men wilted under her glare.

“Stop it, both of you. I’m not some medieval fucking _damsel_. You don’t get to dictate rules about my _virtue_ and you _don’t_ menace the boys I like. I’m not some delicate petal that you _own_ and have to look out for. If Damon treats me badly, I’ll dump him so fast he’ll be dizzy. If he gives me _any_ kind of serious trouble, I’ll kick him in the bollocks. I will let you know if I need you for anything else. Got it?”

Sherlock and John nodded meekly, and proudly watched her slam the door in their faces.

“Our daughter,” observed John, “Doesn’t tolerate bullshit.”


End file.
